Lost Bet
by Lonely Shadow Knight
Summary: A bet lost and won. slight song-fic.


I do not own 'A Knight's Tale' or the characters involved. I also do not own Jon Mellencamp's song 'Dance Naked'.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Looking up to the star studded sky he mentally asked 'why me?' he had lost a bet against Chaucer and now had to humiliate himself in front of their entire group. It was an average evening close to a town. Roland had made the short trip to the tavern to retrieve food and drink. Meaning time to get drunk and celebrate another coming victory by Will. Some how Chaucer was able win bets against the entire group except for Kate on a game of Poker.  
Wat turned with a devilish grin, to face Kate.  
  
"One more round?"  
  
Kate raised an eyebrow at him, thinking he was crazy.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"What? Think you'll lose? Or you just passing the opportunity to embarrass me further?"  
  
"If you're offering then I guess I can't pass it by. Draw."  
  
Wat passed out the cards. He looked at his cards and nearly gave himself away. Kate did not hide that she had a good hand.  
  
"The bets are the same as before. Whoever loses has to do what the other person wants for the evening within reason, of course."  
  
Kate wondered what he would do to her if he did win. Shaking her head she though it impossible and she didn't want to know.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Get ready to be humiliated. A straight in clubs."  
  
Kate leaned back with a satisfied smile. No way would Wat beat that. Wat remained silent and showed her his hand with a quiet smile that was so unlike him. His hand held five cards that were no less then a royal flush, in spades. Kate's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Not possible! You cheated!"  
  
"Why would I need to cheat?"  
  
Wat got a swat to the side of his head for an answer. The other three of the group who were watching was laughing at the events that had unfolded. Chaucer rose with an arrogant grace and everyone knew what was going to happen next.  
  
"Now to collect my fee. What I want all of you to do is perform something for me. Wat has to sing a certain song I know he has made up."  
  
Wat's face was as red as his hair as everyone looked at him. He sent a murderous look to Chaucer that stated 'you will be fonged beyond pain.' Then Wat's expression mirrored Chaucer's ashe turned to Kate.  
  
"You will dance."  
  
Kate didn't like the smug looks on Chaucer's and Wat's face but she didn't argue. As Will and Roland pulled out a small drum and guitar they had learned for amusement, Wat stood up near them. His voice was smooth but no where near an angel's voice.  
  
"I want you to dance naked  
  
So I can see you  
  
I´d like to get to know you  
  
You don´t have to act naughty  
  
Spin it round and round  
  
Spin it round and round and round"  
  
Everyone was surprised by this voice that was usually so rugged, but not very much by the song. What surprised everyone more was that he never took his eyes off Kate.  
  
"I want you to dance naked  
  
I promise I won´t touch you  
  
I promise to tell no one, no  
  
I want you to dance naked  
  
Spin it round and round  
  
Spin it round and round and round  
  
Spin it round and round"  
  
Kate remembered she was suppose to be dancing and did so. A blush grazed her cheeks as Wat continued to watch her. His gaze was not unkind or filled with hunger. More with a gentle humor and an emotion that was never seen in this fire haired man.  
  
"I want you to dance naked  
  
If you like I´ll join you  
  
I want to enjoy your body  
  
I want to hear all your secrets  
  
I want to know if you like me  
  
As much as I like you  
  
I want you to dance naked  
  
But only if you want to  
  
Spin it round and round  
  
Spin it round and round and round  
  
Spin it round and round"  
  
He walked toward Kate and held out a hand to her as Will and Roland continued. Wat was a well enough dancer since Kate had taught them all long ago. He began again his song only this time singing only to Kate.  
  
"I want you to dance naked  
  
So I can see you  
  
I´d like to get to know you  
  
But only if you want to  
  
Spin it round and round  
  
Spin it round and round and round  
  
Spin it round and round  
  
Spin it round and round and round  
  
I want you to dance naked"  
  
Kate froze in his arms as the last note faded. Wat was still looking at her, this time straight into her eyes.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
His voice trembled slightly at everything unveiled in his bawdy song. There was slight fear in the question that all that was lost.  
  
"Very good. Do you want me to let you know how much?"  
  
Wat let out a smile. He almost looked like a gentleman. Except for the wild hair and dirt streaks across his cheeks, of course.  
  
"Please do."  
  
With that Kate rose up to capture his lips as the rest of the company whistled. It shows that it is worth it to lose a game bet in Poker.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Not all winners win, and not all losers lose."  
  
-Lonely Shadow Knight 


End file.
